Into Another Verse: A Noir Nightmare
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Spider Noir lands in a town where everyday is Halloween, he must overcome his fears and befriend a family of skeletons and ragdolls to get back home.


Spider Noir looked back at his fellow Spiders. "I, uh...love you all." He reached into his trench coat and took out the rubik's cube he got from Aunt May's house. "I'm taking this cube thing with me." He looked at the colorful object. "I don't understand it, but I will."

He waved goodbye and jumped into the portal to take him back to New York in the year 1933. So many things happened to this private eye in the past two days.

Seeing all the colorful wonders and modern conveniences of the New York he's been to was a lot to take in. But this Spider Man was really looking forward to going home where he belonged.

But as he went through the portal, he felt something was wrong. He felt his entire body glitching like it did before.

Once the glitching had stopped, the monochrome hero painfully landed onto a ground made of cold, hard stone.

Groaning, Spider Noir got up and hoped to see himself in his own New York.

But he wasn't.

Where the Spider Man stood was a place dark and dreary, similar to his own New York. But this world was a lot more..twisted than his.

The buildings were shaped like monsters you would find on Halloween night. A fountain shaped like a roaring monster was pouring sickly green water from it's fanged mouth.

It was night time and the moon was full. A wolf's howl was heard off in the distance.

Spider Noir sighed and dipped his head. "Unbelievable. After all that, I still didn't make it home." Groaning in annoyance, he took in his surroundings. "So, where am I now?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and realized something was missing. "Huh?!" He searched his other pockets. "Where's my cube thing?!"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

The private eye turned and saw three small children dressed in Halloween costumes. One was a devil, the second was a witch, and the third one was a skeleton. They were sitting in what looked like a bathtub.

"Where'd you come from, Mister?" asked the devil boy.

"Why are you here, Mister?" asked the witch girl.

The skeleton boy held up the rubik's cube. "And what's this thing?"

"Well, to answer your first two questions: That's none of your business." Spider Noir replied. "As for the third one, I don't know." He put his gloved hand out. "Now, can I please have my cube back?"

The children looked at each other. The skeleton handed the devil the rubik's cube. "Well, since you said please..." The devil offered the cube back to the monochrome man.

Spider Noir was about to take it until the devil boy put the cube behind his back. "Forget it!" He and his friends laughed.

Spider Noir clenched his fist. "Why you little-"

The witch threw something at Spider Man Noir's face. A thick green slime covered his goggles, he couldn't see a thing. "HEY! What is this stuff?!"

"Ooey gooey green slime!" The witch girl cackled. "We made it ourselves!"

"Tell you what, Mister! You want your square thingy, come and get it!" The devil boy challenged.

Spider Noir managed to clean the slime off his lenses. "Alright! You asked for-" He gasped when he saw the kids getting away in their bathtub! It was running on it's legs!

"That bathtub! It's getting away?!" The detective realized he wasn't in some normal gloomy town. But he had to get his cube back, so he chased after the trio of troublemakers.

Spider Noir chased the kids past down the town gate and saw them dash through a graveyard. The hero was right on their heels. But suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle and make him fall.

What the-?!" Spider Noir looked and saw a hand. A shriveled hand that was coming up from the ground. The hero tried pulling his leg back, but the hand was too strong. He tried to sling a web to get away, but another hand grab his other arm and sucked it into the ground. One of the hand's owners popped his head up from the ground.

It was a zombie! With rotting, green flesh and dead yellow eyes. He snarled, saliva dripping from his decaying maw.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The detective let out a horrified scream as more zombie hands came out of the ground and grabbed Spider Noir. He tried to fight back but the zombies were too strong.

Unable to fight back and his mind overloading, the monochrome Spider Man blacked out.

* * *

Spider Noir woke up and saw a dark ceiling above him. He slowly sat up and flinched when he found himself lying in a coffin!

"Ah! You're awake!"

When the detective saw who was talking, he let out another scream.

Walking into the room was a skeleton. A skeleton that was ridiculously tall. He wore a black suit with white pinstripes. His bat shaped bow tie had eyes that seemed to be looking at the startled Spider Man.

Spider Noir fell out of the coffin bed and backed away from the skeleton. "Don't come any closer!"

"Please! Sir! Calm down!" said the skeleton. "I'm the one who rescued you from the zombie trap!"

"Wha-? Zombie trap?!"

The skeleton nodded. "Yes, I was taking my dog Zero for a walk through the graveyard when I heard a scream. I quickly followed it and found you under attack! Once I scared away the zombies, I brought you back here to my house!"

Spider Noir picked up the faint sound of a dog barking. A ghostly dog flew in through the floor, startling Spider Noir. He started climbing the wall until his fedora touched the ceiling. "What the heck is this place?!"

"Daddy!" A skeleton girl ran into the room. She had long red hair with a black bow in it and wore a grey, spider web patterned dress with long black boots. "Have you seen my favorite shovel? I'm digging some new graves in the backyard." She looked up and gasped seeing a masked man stuck on the ceiling. "Hey! Who's that?!"

"Oh, right! Julie, this is our guest...um..." Jack looked up at the hero.

"Spider Man..." Spider Man Noir replied, feeling awkward.

Julie blinked her empty eye sockets. "Spider Man?!"

Another skeleton child barged into the room. "Spider Man?!" said a skeleton boy. He had spiky red hair and wore a lab coat. "Is Uncle Peter here?!"

"Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter!" Two more skeleton kids came in. They were twins. And even though they had empty black eye sockets like skeletons, hey had stitched up skin made of blue cloth instead of being all bone. Their red hair was pulled up in two pigtails and they wore matching black dresses. "Daddy! Is Uncle Peter here?! Where is he?!" The twins said in unison.

Julie numbly pointed to the ceiling. They all gasped.

"Uncle Peter! You changed your costume?!" said one of the twins. "What happened to your red and blue one?!"

"But I do enjoy the black look! Very spooky!" said the other twin.

Two more skeleton children came into the room. One was a boy with short, spiky red hair and wore a white lab coat and black rubber gloves. "Did I hear Spider Man?! Can he help me with my brainwave experiment!"

The other skeleton appeared to be a teenager. Her long red hair was in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved black dress and held a book in her hand.

"Uh, kids. I don't think this is the Spider Man we know." said the tallest skeleton in the room. "Are you?"

"No...I don't think I am." Spider Noir lowered himself down from the ceiling. Once he calmed himself down and his heart rate was back to normal, he explained everything.

* * *

"So, you're a Spider Man from another dimension?!" Jack said in awe. "Amazing!"

"Okay, your turn. Who are you spooks and what is this place?" asked the detective Spider Man.

"Ah, yes! We haven't properly introduced ourselves." Jack kindly took a bow. "I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. And these are my children, Julie, Sam, Sarah, and the twins, Judy and Jenny. And this is Halloween Town!"

"Halloween Town?" Spider Noir put his hands in his pocket. "Makes sense. So, what you know about three costumed kids parading around in a walking bathtub?"

Jack gasped. "That must have been Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Their the town's trick-or-treaters!"

"Yeah, well, they took my cube and I need it back!" Spider Noir said. "But not with those monsters blocking their hideout. Maybe if I used my webs to avoid the ground, I could get to their hideout!'

"Don't bother taking the high way." said Sam. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel have hungry vampire bats patrolling the skies! One bite from those bad boys will suck you dry!"

Spider Noir couldn't believe this! A trio of costumed brats in a living bathtub, a mob of killer zombies, a family of skeletons, and now hungry vampire bats?!

"Sheesh! You'd think a zombie trap was enough! But they had to add the bats?! These guys are paranoid!" said Julie.

Jack saw Spider Noir sit on the coffin bed, clutching his head. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!" Spider Noir exclaimed surprisingly loud. "This is all new to be! Ghosts, skeletons, zombies. I thought I was finally returning home where I belong, but now I'm trapped in an occult world of nightmare horrors?!" His hands trembled.

"Are you...scared?" asked Julie.

"Of course I'm scared!" Spider Noir exclaimed. "Who wouldn't be scared after seeing all of this?! I won't be able to sleep at night after this! What if I never make it home?!"

"That's enough!" Jack yelled, making the detective seize his nervous breakdown. "It's okay to feel fear-"

Spider Noir shot up. "But I shouldn't!" he barked at the skeleton. "I'm not suppose to feel anything! I'm a private eye! I'm outta my league here!"

Julie took off her arm and slapped Spider Noir across the face with it. "Get it together, man! You're Spider Man! And Spider Man does NOT have nervous breakdowns!"

"Yes! You're a hero! You always face danger with no thought for yourself!" said Jack. "And the same goes for us! We'll help you, Spider Man! Every hero needs a good team to help him when he needs it most! So, what do you say?" Jack offered his bony hand to the hero.

After a long silence, Spider Noir stood tall and shook the skeleton's hand. "You got yourself a deal, Spook."

* * *

Outside the graveyard, Spider Noir and the Skellingtons prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Alright, everyone! Get ready!" Jack told his children. They all nodded in agreement.

Spider Noir turned to Jack. "Are you fellas sure you'll be alright?"

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, we can handle the zombies."

"And the vampire bats." Julie added. "We've got no blood to drink!"

"Which reminds me," Sam took out a spray bottle from his lab coat. "Here you are, Detective." He sprayed Spider Noir with whatever was inside.

Spider Noir gagged and drew back from the boy. "What is that?!" A powerful stench came off of the hero.

"Garlic spray. Extra strong!" said Sam. "It'll keep the vampire bats away!"

"Okay, family!" Jack cracked his knuckles. He focused hard and his cloak of black fire formed upon him. "Let's move out!"

Spider Noir tightened his fists. "It's go time!"

The gang charged in. As soon as they foot in the cemetery, Jack used the power of his cloak to send a wave of black fire across the way. When the zombies camr up, they immediately caught fire and started to burn.

"That'll keep them busy!" Julie transformed into her scarecrow form and used her pumpkin fire to burn the zombies. "Go, Spider Man!"

Spider Noir charged in as the skeletons fought the zombies. The hero was amazed by how the black flames kept burning the zombies no matter how hard they tried to put out the flames.

But the hero had bigger things to focus on. He was past the graveyard and made it to the treehouse. Spider Noir shot a web and swung through the wall. "Knock, knock!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel gasped, dropping their playing cards.

"How did you get in here?!" Lock screamed.

Spider Noir used his webs to trap the kids to the floor. "Okay, punks. Where's the cube?"

"You're too late!" Shock taunted. "We threw it away!" The kids laughed like the little monsters they were.

"Oh, really?" a voice said.

Spider Noir spun around to see a woman with long red hair wearing a patchwork dress. She had blue skin with various stitches on her arms, legs, and face.

In her hand was the rubik's cube. "I found this hidden in your room!"

"Aw, man!" said Barrel.

Jack and the rest of his family burst in through the wall. "Sally?!"

"MOM?!" the kids yelped.

"Mom?!" said Spider Noir.

"I was just leaving the market when I overheard Lock, Shock, and Barrel about stealing something from an outsider." said Sally. "So I snuck in here and found what they were talking about." She handed the cube to Spider Noir. "I believe this is yours."

"Uh...thanks." Spider Noir took the cube back.

Jack hugged his beloved wife. "Oh, Sally. How did I get so lucky with you?" He kissed her on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her again. And the next thing you know, Jack and Sally were shamelessly kissing each other.

"Ewwww!" Sam wretched. "They're doing it again!" The rest of his siblings wretched and gagged in disgust.

Even Lock, Shock, and Barrel. This was practically torture to them!

* * *

Back at the Skellington's house, Sam was putting the finishing touches on his homemade collider gizmo. "From what you've told me, Spider Man. This baby should get you back to your own dimension in no time."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble that's happened here, Spider Man." Jack apologized honestly.

"Don't be sorry." said the hero. "It's not everyday I get to meet spooks like you." He let out a chuckle. "Y'know, I used to burn matches down to my fingertips just so I can feel something. But ever since these crazy adventures I've been on, I don't think I have to anymore."

"I certainly hope so." said Jack. "There's nothing wrong with having emotions, Spider Man. Without emotions, how can you understand how people feel when they're scared?"

"Or sad?" said Julie.

"Or happy?" Sally pointed to the rubik's cube. "Like how much that toy means to you?"

Spider Noir looked at the cube, realizing Sally had a point. That cube maybe a useless toy to some people. But to him, it meant a lot. Not because it was colorful, but because it's a keepsake from the greatest adventure he's ever had. The adventure that showed him that there were people just like him, that he wasn't alone."

"Okay, the collider's ready to go!" Sam fired up the machine.

"Thanks for everything, Skellington family." Spider Noir shook hands with Jack. "You spooks are alright in my book."

The light shined bright and Spider Noir walked toward it. He looked back at the Skellingtons, tipped his hat off to them, and stepped into the light.

When Spider Noir opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by tall black and white buildings. He recognized the buildings right away.

"Home at last." Spider Noir looked at the cube. It was still colorful as ever. "Now, to figure you out." He shot a web and took off into the night.


End file.
